


The Birthday Surprise

by samandbucky



Series: Clint Barton Birthday Bingo Bash [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: The Avengers try to throw a surprise party for Clint. It doesn't quite go as planned.
Series: Clint Barton Birthday Bingo Bash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808161
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another chapter to this so I can fill another prompt for CBBB!
> 
> Square Fill: Surprise

Being back at the farm house now, Clint expects nothing but a quiet birthday. He doesn’t like celebrating his birthday the way Tony and the others do. He doesn’t need a big party with lots of presents. As long as his friends send him a happy birthday text to show him they thought about him, then that’s all he needs.

Clint has been back at the farm house since the events of Civil War and the whole Sokovia Accords mess. He opted to retire, again, to avoid any conflict. This time, he’s sticking to it. Until the next big battle comes around and the Avengers call for his help. Retirement seems impossible when you’re an Avenger.

“Lucky, come on!” Clint complains as he stands on the porch, watching his dog pounce around in the flowers. “If my ice-cream melts because you wanted to chase the flowers, you’re going to be in trouble!” Clint shakes his head fondly before turning and heading towards the door, knowing full well that Lucky is running up to the porch to catch up with Clint.

Clint opens the door with his free hand and chuckles when Lucky dashes past him and into the house.

Clint pushes the door open and walks into the house. He looks up and blinks a few times when he sees that the light is on in the kitchen, which is odd because he’s pretty sure he turned all the lights off before he left, like he always does every time he leaves the house. Then he hears voices.

“Shit,” Clint curses, desperately wishing he had his arrows right about now.

This is it. This is the day he dies. On his birthday of all days.

Clint sets the bags down on the wooden coffee table in the living room, and slowly starts making his way closer to the kitchen, trying to listen closely to what the voices are saying. Thank the Gods Clint decided to put his hearing aids in before leaving as well. That would have made things much worse.

“You’re such an idiot!” Clint hears a voice hiss, sounding oddly familiar.

“Why am I an idiot?”

Okay, Clint’s pretty sure he knows these voices. He’s also pretty sure he’s not dying today.

“What the hell?” Clint asks out loud when he walks towards the doorway. He spots Natasha and Tony, and Bruce is also there, along with Steve and Sam. Practically the whole Avengers, aside from Thor. Clint can only imagine that he’s wandering somewhere in space at this moment.

Natasha yelps when she hears Clint’s voice, and turns to look at him with wide eyes. “Clint!”

“I’m going to ask this again, _what the hell_?” Clint asks, softly crossing his arms against his chest. Though, he’s not mad. Not at all. In fact, he’s probably more amused and entertained than anything.

Because, _the fucking Avengers_ are in his kitchen right now, and had obviously been trying to throw him a surprise birthday party. Clint sees all the decorations they’ve started to put out, and there’s food. Bless. Clint honestly feels a little bad for ruining the surprise.

Clint can honestly say that he hadn’t expected this.

“Uh-” Tony begins, looking over to Natasha for an answer.

“Happy Birthday!” Steve exclaims, throwing his arms up, and Sam bursts into laughter while Natasha literally face-palms. Steve blinks a few times as he looks at the other. “What? Isn’t that how it’s done?”

“Have you seriously never thrown a surprise party before, Rogers?” Tony asks.

“Are you forgetting the type of childhood I had?” Steve fires back, glaring at Tony.

“ _Honestly_. We’re terrible at this,” Natasha mumbles, shaking her head, before looking up at Clint, and sighing softly. “We thought that you’d be gone longer. We thought we’d have more time.”

“Okay,” Clint blinks a few times, still confused. “How did you even know that I’d be gone at all?”

“You have a Starkphone. How do you think we knew?” Tony asks, raising his eyebrows at Clint.

Clint frowns when it suddenly hits him. “You- do you have a _tracker_ on my phone, Stark?”

“No,” Tony huffs. “I have no reason to track your phone. God, who do you think I am Barton? It just makes finding your location easier when you’re using something that I helped create.”

Clint rolls his eyes at that. “Well, I’m guessing I ruined some sort of surprise here?”

“Just a little,” Sam finally speaks up, looking over at Clint. “Happy birthday, man.”

Clint grins at Sam. “Thanks,” he says. “It’s nice to see you guys again. Been awhile.”

“Yeah, it has been,” Natasha agrees, before walking over to Clint. “But, like you mentioned. You kind of ruined our surprise, so you have to get away from the kitchen while we finish.”

“You’re seriously kicking me out of my own kitchen?” Clint asks, faking a hurt expression on his face.

Natasha rolls her eyes, and then shoves Clint out of the kitchen, and turns to look at Sam. “Sam, I need you and Steve to make sure Clint doesn’t try to sneak into the kitchen, because knowing him, he will try.”

“You know me so well!” Clint calls from the living room.

Sam snorts, and then gently grabs a hold of Steve. “Can do. Come on, Cap. We’ve got a mission to do,” he says, before dragging Steve out of the kitchen, leaving Natasha and the others boys to work.

Clint instantly stops petting Lucky when Sam and Steve walk into the living room. He chuckles softly. “Wow. Natasha really sent you two idiots out to try to distract me?” He raises his eyebrows at the two.

“Apparently, you can’t be trusted,” Sam confirms, his tone full of amusement.

Clint shrugs his shoulders. “Fair point,” he says. “There’s been many occasions when I’ve tried sneaking into kitchens because I saw cake, and my love for food has no bounds.”

Sam rolls his eyes before looking over at Steve. “We’ve got our work cut out for us, Steve,”

Steve grins. “Nothing we can’t handle. So, what shall we do while we wait for Natasha to finish up?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint finally gets his damn cake and ice-cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Fill: Cake

“Well, I can definitely see why you got this place. It’s incredible,” Sam says as he and Steve follow Clint up onto the porch, after getting a full tour of Clint’s farmhouse. They’ve been here before, at least some of the Avengers have, but never long enough for Clint to be able to show them around.

Even though it was set up by SHIELD originally, Clint’s very proud of the home he’s turned it into, so Clint’s more than happy to show off his little farmhouse to his friends.

“Thanks. I’ve worked really hard on it,” Clint says, grinning at Sam. “Well, uh, it’s been about an hour since we left the others. They should be done by now, don’t you think? We should be able to go in now, and I’m pretty sure my ice-cream is melted now so there better be ice-cream in the kitchen.”

“Now, what kind of people do you think we are?” Sam asks, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Honestly, Clint. You can’t have a birthday cake without ice-cream!” Steve exclaims.

“Oh good. You’re all here. I thought I heard Clint complaining about food,” Natasha says after opening the front door. She smirks when Clint glares at her. “We’re finished, so you can all come back in now.”

“Glad I’m able to go into my own house again,” Clint says, before stepping into the house.

“There wouldn’t have been a surprise had we have let you stay in the kitchen,” Natasha says fondly, shaking her head. “Come on then! It’s time to celebrate!” She grabs Clint’s hand and leads the way towards the kitchen. Clint finds it adorable how Natasha is excited about this “surprise” birthday.

Tony turns when he hears footsteps entering the kitchen, and then he sees Natasha with Clint. “Oh- Happy Birthday! What?” He asks when he sees the look on Natasha’s face.

Natasha rolls her eyes. “You idiot. We already did that,” she says.

Clint chuckles, and shakes his head. “Thanks Tony. Appreciate it,” he says. “So, cake now?”

“Of course, and then presents,” Natasha says, leading Clint over towards the counter.

“‘Tash,” Clint whines. “Oh, dammit. You guys didn’t have to get me any presents. This surprise is enough,” he turns to look over at Bruce and Tony. “Really. I wasn’t even expecting to see anyone today. I planned to sit on the couch with Lucky all night with my ice-cream and watch dumb Netflix shows!”

“We had a feeling, which is exactly why we came down here in the first place,” Tony says.

“Exactly,” Bruce nods. “It sounds nice and all, but no one should spend their birthday alone!”

Tony nods, glancing at Bruce, before looking back at Clint. “You’re stuck with us for the rest of the day, so get used to it, Legolas,” he says, lightly booping Clint on his nose.

“Really?” Clint asks, raising his eyebrows. “You’re the busiest man on this planet. Surely there must be something important that you’d rather be doing than spending a day at my farmhouse with me?”

Tony shakes his head. “Pepper cleared my schedule. Looks like you’re stuck with me, Barton,” he says.

“Joy,” Clint mumbles, rolling his eyes playfully. “ _Now_ can we have cake?”

“Yes, Clint, we can have your damn cake now. You have to blow out the birthday candles first, though!” Clint laughs as Natasha grabs him and then she leads him over to the kitchen table, where the cake has been placed on the table. Clint’s not surprised the cake is archery themed, but it’s nice.

“Thank God you didn’t put forty seven birthday candles on the cake like I thought you would,” Clint says.

“That’s not a bad idea. We’ll make sure to do that for you fiftieth,” Tony says, smirking.

Clint glares at him. “We’re not going to talk about _that_ number,” he grumbles. He looks at the cake again, and then he leans forward and blows out the candles, chuckling when he gets a cheer from everyone.

“Bruce, get the ice-cream out from the freezer, would you?” Natasha asks.

“Sure, Nat,” Bruce says, turning around to get the ice-cream out like Natasha asked.

“You really didn’t have to go through all of this trouble,” Clint whispers, gently leaning against Natasha as she grabs the plates, and starts cutting pieces for everyone.

“Shut up, Barton. You’re my best friend. Of course I was going to do something nice for your birthday,” Natasha argues, though her tone is light. “Besides, we both had pretty crappy childhoods, and I think that we both deserve nice birthdays to make up for what we didn’t get.”

“So, what I’m getting from this is that you’re expecting a nice big surprise for your next birthday from me?” Clint asks, raising his eyebrows as he looks up at Natasha, then he snorts when Natasha glares at him.

“As if you _weren’t_ going to give me a nice big surprise for my next birthday anyways?”

“Come on, you know I would have done something anyways,” Clint says.

“Here’s your ice-cream,” Bruce says as he hands Natasha the bucket of ice-cream.

“Thanks,” Natasha smiles at Bruce before opening the ice-cream and placing some on the plate, and finally hands over Clint his plate. “Happy birthday.” She lightly kisses his cheek.

“Happy birthday indeed,” Clint says, immediately getting a bite out of the chocolate cake, and then moaning happily once he tastes the cake. “That’s some good fucking shit right there.”

“Language, Clint,” Steve warns, grinning when Clint glares at him.

“It’s my birthday. I’ll swear if I want to swear, Cap,” Clint sticks his tongue out at Steve before turning and walking out of the kitchen, happily eating his cake and ice-cream.

Later that evening, Clint finds himself sitting on his porch with a beer in his hand, sitting next to Natasha, while Tony’s leaning against the railing and talking to Bruce. They’re watching Sam and Steve play football, and Lucky chasing them whenever one of them runs for the ball, which brings Clint great joy.

“This is the fucking life man,” Clint says, letting out a content sigh.

Natasha smiles as she looks over at Clint. “I’m glad you had a good birthday,” she says.

“I had a great birthday. Thanks to you,” Clint smiles back at her. “We should do this more often. All of us. We don’t really get to do this kind of stuff together.”

“I agree,” Natasha nods. “We’ll have to invite Thor next time. I’m sure he’d love to learn about football.”

Clint snorts. “Hell yeah,” he says, clinking his beer against Natasha’s before taking another sip.


End file.
